yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Jurong Junior College
Jurong Junior College (JJC) is a junior college located in Jurong West, Singapore. It is the 9th junior college to be established by the Ministry of Education (MOE), and was first situated at West Coast Road, next to Pandan Reservoir. The college became functional in April 1981 and opened its doors to the first batch of students under Principal Koh Beng Thiam. In January 1985, JJC was relocated to its current campus at Corporation Road. JJC was announced as the 4th Language Elective Programme (Chinese) Centre by the MOE on 9 April 2005. The Chinese Language Elective Programme (CLEP) aims to encourage students who have the interest and ability to take up H2 Chinese Language and Literature. Hence from 2006, the college began offering the CLEP together with 3 other JCs, and later Dunman High School when it was announced as the fifth centre to offer the same programme. JJC will celebrate its 30th anniversary in 2011. Staff and students The college has an enrolment of about 1660 students (as of 2011), and a staff strength of about 170 which includes 20 non-teaching staff. Miss Tay Lai Ling takes over as the college principal from the year 2010. Facilities The JJC campus comprises 16 blocks. Some of the facilities include a 3-storey classroom block, a 2-storey library, computer laboratories, lecture theatres and a multi-purpose hall, all of which are air-conditioned. The college has five lecture theatres, with the 600-seater Lecture Theatre 5 (LT5) being the largest. Also, there is a 4-storey People Development (PD) block which houses various special rooms for the Chinese Language Elective Programme (CLEP), Racial Integration Programme and some CCAs such as Chinese Orchestra. The Leaders Network and Students' Council Room are at level 2, and the computer laboratories, with three labs in total and one Gaming lab, are at level 4. The college also has sport facilities such as a stadium holding a synthetic football field and a 400-metre 8-lane track with provision for field events and steeplechase. The stadium can seat up to about 1500 people. Other sport and games facilities include four badminton courts in the hall, table tennis facilities, two tennis courts, four multi-purpose courts for basketball, volleyball and netball, two squash courts as well as a semi-underground rifle range with ten targets. Apart from a gymnasium, there is also an outdoor rock climbing wall and Physical Fitness Circuit with 12 stations. To add on, the rooftop of the PD block is equipped with zip-line (or often termed "flying fox") and abseiling facilities. The college also houses an art room and science laborotary blocks. A photonics laborotary allows students to conduct research. Academic programme As with the other 17 JCs, the college offers a two-year pre-university course leading to the Singapore-Cambridge GCE Advanced Level Examination. In accordance with the revised 'A' Level curriculum from 2006 as specified by the MOE, students can choose to take either three H2 and one H1 content-based subjects or four H2 subjects, in addition to General Paper, Mother Tongue (MT) and Project Work. Project Work is a compulsory subject which students will undergo in JC1. Students who scored a grade of at least D7 for Higher Mother Tongue at Ordinary level have the option of being exempted for MT at Advanced level, as they are considered to have fulfilled the H1 MT Language requirement. The subject combinations offered at JJC are classified as 3 main types: *Science *Arts *Language Elective Programme (either science or arts) Awards and accolades General college awards *Outstanding Development Award (Character Development) (2006–2010) http://www.moe.gov.sg/media/press/files/2010/moa-annex-c2.pdf *Sustained Achievement Award (Physical Fitness) *TAF Award - Gold CCA awards Sports-related * Volleyball (A Division Girls' Team) - National Champion (2005)http://www.jurongjc.moe.edu.sg/highlights_aa.php * Badminton (A Division Boys' Team) - 4th place (2006) * Soccer (A Division Boys' Team) - Champion (2003) 3rd Place (2006) * Rugby Boys - Plate Champion (2007) Plate champion (2010) 3rd Placing(2011) Plate Champion (2012) * Taekwondo ::A Division Inter JC Poomsae Championships (2010) :::Best Improved Team :::Overall (Female) 2rd place :::Overall (Male) 3rd place :: ::A Division Inter JC Poomsae Championships(2011) :::Overall (Female) 3rd place :::Overall (Male) 3rd place ::A Division Inter JC Poomsae Championships(2012) :::Overall (Female) Champions (1st) :::Overall (Male) 4th placing Singapore Youth Festival (SYF) Central Judging http://www.singaporeyouthfestival.sg/Youth_Festival_Results.aspx Others *JJ AVAC- Winner of N.E.MATION! II competition References External links *Official website Category:Junior colleges in Singapore Category:Educational institutions established in 1981 Category:Jurong West